The Dark Swan's Revenge
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: The Dark Swan takes justice on all the people who have wronged her. Warning this story contains major character death and will be very dark, evil and cruel. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Mom & Dad

Once Upon a Time

Title: The Dark Swan's Revenge

Summary: The Dark Swan takes justice on all the people who have wronged her. Warning this story contains major character death and will be very dark, evil and cruel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Mom & Dad

The Dark One's Pov

I glided down the street, casting a shadow across the town. Those who were smart and feared me strayed from my path, they knew what would happen if they got in my way. And trust me, it's much worse than what I would do to them just for fun. But this time I wasn't out just to have a little dark and deadly fun, this time I was on a mission. Today I would begin taking down the lives of all those who have wronged me, of all those who lead me to this point. And what better to place start than from the beginning with the people who started all of this, Snow White and Prince Charming. They abandoned me over thirty years ago so that I could save them from something that they started and then they thought that they could come into my lives like nothing happen. As far as I'm concerned now they don't have the right to call themselves my parents. I may be alive because of them but I raised myself, they were years too. They claim to love me and yet they replaced me as soon as they could. I wonder how little Neal would feel growing up without parents. I guess today he'll find out.

With a flick of my wrist their apartment door was thrown open and there they stood shocked in the middle of the room. I smirked as I entered, their fear was starting to show. They told me once that they would never be afraid of my magic, I guess that's just another thing they lied to me about.

"Hello Snow, Charming"

"Emma, what a surprise. How are you?"

"I'm the Dark One. There's a voice in my head constantly telling me to level this town and crush the heart of everyone I see. How do you think I'm doing?"

"We're sorry Emma. Your mother and I are worried about you" I chuckled at that, it was so rich.

"Worried? You don't have the right to be worried, you are the ones who put me on that path when you tried to put all of my darkness into Lily"

"Emma we were just trying to protect..." She moved closer to me and that's when the darkness boiled over.

"SAVE IT!" I threw them against the wall and the wailing of the baby started so I silenced it, I didn't anything distracting me from what I was about to do.

"Please don't do this Emma. We love you"

"It's too late for that. Just be happy that I'm letting you go together"

"You're going to regret this Emma. When the curse is broken is will destroy you"

"Why do you think I'm doing this David? I'm getting rid of all the people who could possibly take this power away from me. That way I can stay like this forever. The darkness is all I need now"

"What about your son? And Killian? You're really going to kill them because they love you"

"I may be evil but I'm not heartless. I will get them out of my way but I'm not going to get rid of them. I love them too and I will do anything to keep them, like Rumple did with Belle and Neal. Now I'll let you two say goodbye" I let them down and they jumped into each others arms. I could hear the never ending whispers of I love you's and the tears that they were shedding. The old me would have broken down at the sight of seeing my parents like this but right now it hurt my eyes seeing it, they don't need to rub their true love in my face.

"Time's up" I forced them apart and walked over to them. I shoved my hand into both of their chests and pulled out the halves of my mothers heart. Yes I knew that they shared a heaert, Regina told me once how she helped them cast the curse that brought them back to Storybrooke after they met Zelena.

I stared at the single black speck that floated around in my mother's heart. I smiled at the thought of her killing Cora.

"We never stopped loving you Emma and we never will stop, you're our daughter" That struck a cord and I felt a tear fall. I looked up at them with pure anger and pain.

"Not anymore" I squeezed hard and they collapsed into each other. I kept squeezing and their breathing got harder. Soon enough it slowed and their bodies stopped moving and that's when the ashes slipped through my fingers. They were dead with their eyes wide open. They were lucky, they got to die in the arms of the person they love most.

I left the ashes on the ground and walked over to where my brother lay. I took the silencea way and gently picked him up. I turned him away from his dead parents and rocked him back to sleep.

"Don't you worry little bro. I know just the person to take care of you" And that just happens to be the next person on my list: Regina. And I'm going to take away two of the things she loves most: Henry and her powers. But that's not all, out of the "goodness" of my heart I'm going to give her someone she's always wanted: a child. But in order for it to be the way she wants it I'm going to have to curse her and Robin. Oh well!

I hope you stick around for more of my fun.


	2. Robin & Regina

Once Upon a Time

Title: The Dark Swan's Revenge

Summary: The Dark Swan takes justice on all the people who have wronged her. Warning this story contains major character death and will be very dark, evil and cruel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Robin and Regina

The Dark Swan's Pov

With my little brother in my arms I made the walk to Regina's manor. Henry was with Killian on the Jolly Roger so I didn't have to worry about him walking in. I've been keeping an eye on both of them ever since we came back from Camelot. I know that they are spending all of their time together trying to find a way to purge the darkness away. They look like a cute pair, father and son. And if things go exactly how I want then all three of us will be one happy family. But first I have to deal with the people who would get in the way of my true happiness, the one that only this darkness can help me get.

I reached the Mill's doorstep and knocked lightly. There was a small pause before very light footsteps came closer and the door opened to reveal Hood's little runt Roland. When he saw me he stared at me wide eyes and then screamed, running into the arms of his father who when he saw me pulled out his bow, a couple arrows and aimed to fire. I rolled my eyes and with a wave of my hands they all shattered into splinters. With that done I stalked into the house and pushed back a shocked Robin and a scared Roland.

"Oh Regina, come out and play" I sang and she appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"What do you want Dark One?" She growled out.

"You can call me by my name Regina"

"I just did"

"I guess it will work, it's better than Miss Swan"

"Get to the point or I will spell you so hard you'll end up in Oz"

"You've still got evil in you, I like it"

"I'll only ask you one more time: why are you here?"

"I just killed my parents"

I moved past her stunned form and set my brother down on the couch and sat next to him, enjoying my last moments of him being my brother.

"How could you possibly do that? They're your parents"

"Because I'm the Dark One Robin Hood. That should explain everything I do. It explains what I'm about to do"

I forced them all to sit down and they were held in place.

"Here is what I'm going to do to all of you: I'm here to give you a gift and some curses. You're gift is that I'm going to give you a child, Neal. I'm going to curse all of you so that you believe that the child is yours. You will have no memory that Neal is actually Mary Margaret's and David's. In fact the whole town will be cursed in believing the baby is yours"

"Why? What's the point of all this?" Regina questioned me. I went down to Regina's leve and looked her dead in the eye.

"Because I've got an ulterior motive. You see in this curse you and everyone else in this town will have no memory of Henry ever being your son. Henry will be mine and only mine and no one will be able to take him from me again"

"No!" She screamed in my face and she tried with all her power to move but it was useless, I had her right where I want her.

"Yes Regina, you will be losing one son but gaining another. Oh and one more thing before I go" I pulled out the dagger and stabbed her in the chest. Robin shouted but I paid that no mind as purple light flowed into it. Once it was done I pulled it out and the wound was gone.

"And now you've lost your magic Regina. Enjoy the time you have with Robin. He's the only thing you have left that you love and you never know when I might come and take it away"

That was the last thing I said before I walked away. And as the house faded from my vision I snapped my fingers and a wave a magic traveled through the town. The curse has been cast, Henry was mine and only mine. I may have thought about Killian stealing my son from me but every boy needs a father, a role model and who better than a reformed villain. But I'm not going to deal with them yet, I still have people to go through. Want to know who's next on my list?

Rumplestilskin and his precious book worm Belle. You see Belle by some miracle found a way to bring the former Dark One out of his coma and I couldn't take the chance that he would try to take the power back or that he knew a way to to destroy the darkness for good. And since the only weakness that he has is Belle I have no choice but to use her to say goodbye to the crocodile. He is too dangerous and true love is too powerful, they can be used against me and I will not allow that to happen.

It's time for the tale of the Beauty and the Beast to come to an end.

For good.


	3. The Beauty and the Beast

Once Upon a Time

Title: The Dark Swan's Revenge

Summary: The Dark Swan takes justice on all the people who have wronged her. Warning this story contains major character death and will be very dark, evil and cruel.

Author's Note: There is one part where Emma is really angry so it will be in all caps just as a warning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: The Beauty and the Beast

The Dark Swan's Pov

I floated into the pawn shop with grace and without making a sound. They didn't need to know that I was hear just yet so I took my time and looked around the room at all the precious things that the Dark One had stolen over the years, his tokens that brag of every evil thing he has done. None of these things belonged to him and yet I never once sought to have him return anything. I guess when I was good I didn't care enough because of everything else going on, returning stolen items just seemed so small. Maybe it was the thief in me telling myself that Rumplestilskin had worked hard to get everything in the shop so he earned it. But now I don't that's true at all, in fact I plan to take it all away from him but not in the way that you think. After I am done dealing with him and his love there will be nothing left standing here, except me.

As I strutted around the room my eyes became transfixed on the one thing of my parents that was kept in here, the one thing that represented the short time I spent with my parents as a baby. And as I stared at the shining, colorful unicorns spinning in the air I felt a pang of sadness and regret when I was reminded that I killed my parents. It was the small hint of Emma that was still inside me, the small part that Killian and Henry seeked to bring up to the front. If I have my way that will never happen.

Feeling rage swell up at the thought of the people I love turning against caused my magic to burst out, breaking what little life I lived with my familly in the Enchanted Forest. And that sound of glass breaking is what caused Belle and Mr. Gold to appear from the backroom, him limping and holding all his weight on his cane. He was still weak and that worked out in my favor.

"Emma, we never expected to see you" Belle confessed shocked at the sight of me.

"Nobody does now. Everyone thinks that I'm hiding when everyone should be hiding from me"

"Fear is the most powerful weapon the Dark One has Miss Swan" Rumple stated.

"No one knows that better than you. So how does it feel being powerless?"

"I am not powerless dearie. I have the strongest magic that there is"

"Yes yes I know all about true love, I am a product of it after all. You know I just realized something: we both are the only Dark One's who have ever had true love. Now isn't that interesting?"

"Maybe that's true because you aren't destined to be evil. Rumple was able to get rid of the darkness and now we have a new chance. If we all can help you then the same will happen for you"

"I don't want to change Belle and neither did he. The only reason he let the power go was so he wouldn't die. I have no doubt that he will look for a way to get the power back and not have the dagger. He found one way and almost killed Killian. If he's determined enough he will find another way"

"No I won't Miss Swan. All I want is the chance to prove to Belle that I love her. And the only way to do that is with no magic"

"That's so sweet but so very stupid. You are a villain and you always be, you don't know anything different. And even without magic you will still find a way to drive her away just like you drove away Milah"

"I didn't drive her away, she was taken from me by that damned..."

"YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANTYTHING ABOUT HIM!" I went up to him and shoved him against the wall and grabbed him by the throat. Belle screamed behind me in horror but made no move to stop me, she knew it would only make things worse.

" YOU DESTROYED HIS LIFE! YOU TOOK HIS HAND AND COUNTLESS TIMES HAVE TRIED TO TAKE HIS LIFE WHILE HE HAS STOPPED BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY HAS A HEART! YOU KILLED HIS FIRST LOVE AND YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL ME AND THEN YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL HIM! I MAY BE EVIL BUT I LOVE HIM! AND SINCE HE WON'T TAKE THE REVENGE HE DESERVES I WILL!"

I yanked out his heart and looked upon it in awe at how completely black it was.

"Emma please, don't kill the man I love"

I walked over to Belle and gently ran my hand down her tear streamed face.

"My sweet sweet Belle. I am not going to kill him, you are" Without a moment's pause I tore out her heart as well. And exactly like I predicted it was pure, not a single speck of darkness. It made me wonder if that's how my heart used to look, so beautiful and full of light. It's going to bring me great pleasure seeing it be turned into dust.

"This is how things are going to happen: since I've already crushed the hearts of the most well known example of true love killing you won't be as fun. So instead I've decided to have both of you do what I'm surprised never happened a long time ago, you two are going to take each other's heart and kill each other"

"I will never kill my Belle" Gold panted out.

"And I will never kill Rumple" Belle tried to sound tough and brave but it was drowned out through her constant crying.

"Do you really think I'm going to give you a choice? Now why don't you both go find something sharp and fun"

Their eyes screamed resistance but their bodies moved to my will. There was no stopping themselves and there was no way I was stopping now. I couldn't wait to feel their heartbeats die in the palms of my hands.

Soon enough they both came back in carrying sharp daggers, they were perfect.

"As much as I'd love to prolong your suffering I have other things to do so lets just get this over with. On the count of three you will stab each other's hearts. Ready? One..."

"I love you Rumple"

"Two"

"I love you too Belle"

"Three"

Their blades descended and the sound of metal slicing through muscle loudly echoed through the silent room. The moment that the sharp edges broke through the beating stopped and their last stand together came to an end as they hit the floor. The blood that was now dripping down my arms landed on their unmoving hands that my some miracle joined together when they died.

I let go of the useless organs and they slammed down on their useless homes, they were nothing more than useless pile of guts. I left them there to rot as I exited but I wasn't done yet. I turned around and conjured a fireball and threw it through the still open door. It began to burn instantly and I stared at it as it started on its way to be nothing more than ash.

I decided to leave when someone finally noticed a building on fire in the middle of the town. It wouldn't have mattered if I stayed or not, everyone knew that every bad thing that happened in Storybrooke now would be my doing, and that's the way I wanted it to be.

Two more people were off my list, it was time to move on to my next victim: Miss Ruby Lucas. Why her you ask? Becauase I believe that a deadly, blood lustful creature could be very useful to me. All I had to do was get her on my side. Of course some would believe that this would be impossible because I just killed her best friend this morning and I'm the new Dark One. But what they failed to think about is that I'm the most powerful magic user in history.

And magic can take care of anything.


	4. Little Red Riding Hood

Once Upon a Time

Title: The Dark Swan's Revenge

Summary: The Dark Swan takes justice on all the people who have wronged her. Warning this story contains major character death and will be very dark, evil and cruel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Little Red Riding Hood

Emma's Pov

The full moon was at its peak as I ran through the woods, trailing behind the wolf that tried to run. My plans were changed when Ruby caught me stealing her cloak and killing her grandmother, now here I was chasing her through the trees at midnight and I was getting impatient.

"Enough of this"

With a flick of my wrist I transported us both to Zelena's old farm, the closest open space that I knew of where we wouldn't be disturbed. When we landed she charged at me with her teeth bared and claws ready. And just as she pounced I threw the cloak at her and she fell midair. Seconds later Ruby appeared angry and scowling.

"I already know what you want and the answer is no, especially after what you did to Snow" A mist covered her eyes at the mention of my mother's name and the small part of me that could still love felt a beat of sadness but it went away as soon as it came.

"I'm the Dark One Little Red, I don't ask for permission"

"That doesn't matter, I'd still rather die than let you use"

"If you weren't of use to me then you'd already be dead"

"I AM of no use to you! There is nothing you can do that will make me your pet! You already killed the people I love most so you have no leverage!"

"That's where you are wrong. Allow me to show you" A conjured a fireball and threw it at her discarded robed and it burst into flames. Ruby screamed out in terror and tried to stomp the fire out but by the time the flames died down it was only a pile of burnt and tattered fabric.

"No!" She screamed. She turned to me and growled and I smirked when she began to change back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ruby, how are you suppose to change back without your cloak?" I laughed when I saw her eyes widened. She curled into herself trying to stop the change but her fight was useless and we both knew it. So I stood there smiling as I watched her turn into the beast she despised being.

Once her shift was completed she lunged at me and I quickly dodged. When she moved to try and strike me again I froze her in mid air. And it was with her floating infront of that I let a dark cloud of magic flow out of me and surround her. I filled her mind with new memories and darkened the old. Now in her mind all the people that she had ever loved have tried to kill her or change her and in her mind she was the one who killed them, and she loved it. The only happy thought she has was of me, I was still her savior who took her in and protected her from all those who wished to harm her and in turn she did the same for me.

I let my magic stop once I was sure that it had warped her mind for good and I unfroze her. She landed on the ground with a thud and stared up at me red eyes. Then she walked over and rubbed her head against my leg and began to purr.

"Good girl" I said as I threaded my fingers through her soft furr.

I began walking towards town and the new Ruby followed right next me. I smiled to myself as I thought about my plan coming together, there were just two more people I had to deal with.


	5. True Loves

Once Upon a Time

Title: The Dark Swan's Revenge

Summary: The Dark Swan takes justice on all the people who have wronged her on her path to her ultimate goal. Warning this story contains major character death and will be very dark, evil and cruel.

Author's Note: This is the finale chapter and I decided to keep one thing canon but with a twist, see if you can figure out what it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: True Loves

Killian's Pov

I stood on the deck of my ship as I stared towards the horizon. I watched as the water rippled and as both the moon and the stars shined off the oceans surface. Usually this sight would calm me but not tonight, not even the familiar burn of rum sliding down my throat could force my nerves to settle. Right now my Swan, or the woman the used to be my Swan was running around town ruining everyone's lives. When word reached my ears of the passing of both Mary Margaret and David along with the lady Belle and Rumplestilskin I was stunned beyond reason. I could understand wanting to kill the crocodile better than anyone but the others were a suprise to me. This was a wake up call that the darkened Saviour was willing to do anything to get what she wanted, as every Dark One before her. The only thing I've yet to discover is what she wants most.

"Killian!" I pushed my thoughts aside for the moment when I heard Henry's familiar voice and the sound of footsteps fastily approaching. I turned around just in time to be hit with a force that pushed me back a couple of steps into the railing. Looking down I saw that Henry was clutching me as if I was the last thing he had left. I kneeled down to his level and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I used my good hand to cup the back of his head and the other wrapped around his back. I pulled him in close and his tears began soaking my shirt which made me pull him in impossibly closer.

Together we stayed there as time slowly passed, we only pulled apart when he stopped crying and he moved to wip his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your grandparents lad, even the crocodile"

"Since when did you care about Rumplestilskin?" Henry joked.

"I don't but he was your family and you're mine. And I know he was the only thing you had left of Baelfire" I answered honestly.

"I have you too Killian" He gave me a watery smile.

"Thank you Henry. How's your other mother and her theif?" I knew I said the wrong thing when his eyes started to water.

"The Dark One made them forget me. She made sure that my mother forget that I was ever her son just so she could have me all to herself" I felt myself cringe a little when he referred to Emma as the Dark One. But after what she has done to him I can't blame him.

"That's not true Henry, you have me too and there is nothing she can do to take you away from me" I smiled and he beamed at me, and I could tell that's the first real smile he's had in a long time.

"Who said I wanted you two apart?" That voice sent shivers up my spine. What used to be such a sweet sound to be had gone rotten, just like I feared her heart now was. I turned around and became face to face with the devil, who had a wolfed out Ruby at her side and she looked feral, like if I took a step forward she wouldnt hesitate to eat me.

I pushed Henry behind me and pulled out my sword. I know that it wouldn't harm her and a part of me didn't want to but it made me feel safer to have it in my hand.

"Now Killian you know I wouldn't hurt my own son" I scoffed at the statement.

"Said the women whom only a few hours ago killed her parents" Her and Ruby both glared and growled at me but I just glared at them, I've faced a much more dangerous Dark One and lived to tell about it.

"That was necessary, everything I have done today was necessary. And soon you both will see that"

"Is that what this was all about? All of this was about us?" Henry spoke up as he stepped forward. I tried to keep him back but he is his mother's son, there was no use fighting him.

"Yes Henry, this was all because I wanted you, both of you to be with me forever"

"Then why didn't you just come to use instead of causing all of this chaos?!" Henry yelled.

"Don't you yell at me, I am your only mother now!" She yelled back.

"Because you made her forget that I was ever her son! That voice in your head convinced you that Regina was trying to steal me from you but it was wrong! You pushed me away! And as long as you are the Dark One I have no mom!" Henry ran back into my arms and Emma didn't look too happy. Looking at her face I saw she was a mix of sad and furious.

"Killian, please make Henry understand. You understand don't you?" She sounded desperate for me to agree with her but she was going to end up being disappointed.

"No I don't understand Swan. I don't understand how someone could kill her parents, wipe and completely change two of her friends lives, burn two people alive, ripe out someone's heart, turn a woman into her personal pet all for some misguided quest to keep us. And you completely destroyed your own son's life in the process! There is nothing more I want right now than to stop loving you!"

By the time I was done we were all in tears. But that soon ended when Emma's eyes grew dark, I had brought out the fury of the Dark One.

"You may not want to love me but you will. Both of you will love me like you used to. And we will have all the time in the the world to do so"

With a magical poof Excalibur appeared in her hands along with the ember. Both of them began to glow and with a metalic snap the sword was broken into three pieces and I trembled with the thought of what she would do with them.

Suddenly two of the sharps shot forward and imbedded themselves in my and Henry's heart. Pain crashed over and it only got worse when black magic began to swarm from the dagger and into the shards. As the magic hits us I could feel myself going going cold. I looked over at Henry and I could see his suffering. I tried to reach over and pull his shard out but I was too weak to even pull mine out.

But soon enough the pain settled down and the blade began to glow and I feared the worst.

 _No_ I thought to myself and I pulled it out of my chest and my fears were confirmed, written on the blade was my name in elegant calligraphy.

"Now we will be together forever. Now we will have eternity for you to love me as I am now"

"Killian?" Henry spoke up timidly. I looked over and saw he was damned to the same fate as me, his name was written on his own shard. And that is what pushed me over the edge. I grabbed Emma and shoved her against the mast. Ruby moved to attack but my newfound magic surged and forced her across the deck. I pulled the dagger from Emma's grasp and shoved it against her neck where a single drop of blood slided down her throat. I stared into her eyes and saw pure fear.

 _Good, she should fear what she's made me_

"How could you do this to us Emma?! You turned me and Henry into Dark Ones! In what realm do you possibly think we would ever want this?! I cannot speak for Henry but I can now say you made me lose all the love I have for you!"

I stepped back with the her dagger still gripped tightly in my hand. I walked over to Henry, put one arm around his shoulder and began to guide him away from the Jolly Roger.

"I'm sorry Killian, Henry. The only thing I ever wanted was you"

We turned back towards her and I saw a glimpse of a tear fall but I was too enraged to care.

"I know Swan but you did it the wrong way. All of this could have been avoided if you just came to us first. We could have helped you, we could have become the family you wanted. But you destroyed everything good and for that you don't deserve us"

We moved forward but I stopped myself again. I turned to face Emma and said my finale words.

"Congrats Dark One, you are the first one to ever fail. All of this death and destructin was for nothing. And with that I make a vow to not fail as a Dark One, I will remove this curse from me and the lad and somehow destroy the darkness inside you no matter the cost. Because even though I no longer love you, the woman that I used to love is trapped by the darkness and she is what I want. And I will have her, not just for me but for her son. Goodbye Swan"

I finally walked away, not looking back to see Emma fall to the floor and start sobbing. Her sadness wouldn't last, she doesn't have any real emotions, now while she is still the Dark One and not Emma Swan. And until she is returned to me I will watch over our boy and do everything in my power to bring back our loved ones, including Emma.

She may have failed, but I wouldn't.

 _Fin_


End file.
